Anxious love
by ShySecret
Summary: Kaito's upset and seeks comfort from his lover. ShinKai, boy x boy, minimal plot, shinichi x Kaito.


**All rights and characters of the series belong to Aoyoma sensei.**

 **Sorry to those who were hoping this was a With These Wings update. I have this evil thing called writers block that has been hanging around for the past three months. So I hope I satisfy some fans with this.**

 **Please note the rating of the story.**

Laying back on the bed, his long legs stretched out before him, case file in hand, Shinichi let out a huff of air as Kaito burrowed onto his lap. A smile twitched at the corner of his lips as the magician made a soft snuffling sound before burying his face into Shinichi's hips. A pleased purr escaped him when the detective gently began to pet the brown birds nest on his head.

"Another fight with Nakamori-san?" Shinichi murmured, getting a negative when Kaito made a low whining noise and curled around his waist tighter.

"Want to talk about it?" Shinichi asked, his mind more focused on his boyfriend then the case file. There was a soft shake of his head before hands skimmed his skin, pushing his shirt up his abdomen. Shinichi released a slow exhale when velvet soft lips pressed against the jut of his hips, sending a flare of warmth there.

"Kai-" He was cut off by the clattering of the case file as it hit the ground, discarded and forgotten in favour of the gentle pull to Kaito's lips. The feverish lip lock was broken by Kaito as he attached himself to Shinichi's neck. He nibbled at the pale expanse of skin, endeavouring to mark and claim him. Kaito crawled on top of his detective, slowly pushing him down onto the bed. Sensing his magicians mood, he went willingly, letting the trickster lay claim to his throat. Shinichi bit down on his lip at a particularly sharp bite which was quickly soothed by soft kisses and kitten licks. Spikes of molten heat surged through his veins at the attentions. Dazed and drunk as he was from the pleasure, he could only blink in confusion when Kaito retreated.

"I want to hear you." A soft rumbling timbre tumbled out of Kaito, eyes and voice deeper and darker than normal. At the next nip on his neck, Shinichi let the gasp escape him before it morphed to a primal sound of approval. There was a groan of appreciation before Kaito captured his beloveds lips again, greedily swallowing down any sounds that escaped his detective. His tongue snuck in as masterfully as he infiltrated his heist locations.

Straddling Shinichi, he ran his hands under his shirt, feeling the bullet wounds and planes of warm skin. One of his hands raced down to tug on Shinichi's belt in question. He received an answering tug on his own, one that had him regretfully pulling away from those delectable lips to divest him of his shirt. His own disappeared with Shinichi's insisting tugging that had him mumbling approval. Belts were next to disappear in a flurry, followed by harsh panting. Hands were once again back on skin, racing to feel every detail, lips on lips with desperate push and pull.

"Kai, talk to me, what's wrong?" Shinichi gasped out around pants and moans. Kaito's weight shifted nervously above him,, uncharacteristic anxiety exuding from the magician.

"I can't, I need… 'Nichi… I can't… lemme." Kaito mumbled out, voice desperate between pants and nibbling. Sensing the need, Shinichi reached up and tugged on Kaito's neck, pulling him down for more kisses. A sigh of relief escaped Kaito as his kisses momentarily gentled. They quickly returned to being feverish, hands grasping at each other.

"Okay, babe, okay." At the whispered words, Kaito pressed his weight down, grinding them together. Shincihi broke away with a groan. The friction sent sharp, pleasant shudders racing through his body that had Kaito flashing him one of his usual grins. Dark hooded eyes met his when he reached to tug at Kaito's pants. As his hands briefly touched Kaito's pants, they were snatched up and positioned above his head. He heard the whisper of them before he saw them. His heart leapt as the hand cuffs locked around his wrists. He groaned when he gently tugged on them. When he glanced down, both their pants and boxers had disappeared, leaving the bare to each other. Kaito's eyes, much darker then their usual enigmatic violet, roved over his body. A barely mumbled 'mine' made it to Shinichi's ears before his senses were overwhelmed by Kaito's heated hands in his hips. He half expected Kaito to start prepping him. Shinichi's breath rushed out of him, a groan escaping his lips as his eyes hungrily took in the sight before him. Kaito's fingers began to disappear into his own body as he still sat astride Shinichi. One finger, two, three. Despite the fleeting whines, Kaito kept working himself. His body jolted, eyes fluttering. Shinichi moaned, anticipating the velvet heat that surely was going to consume him. It had been so long, and he half the mind to question what had caused the change, but soft heat engulfed his member making his mind zero in on the sensation. Kaito already had him down to the hilt by the time he could articulate any thoughts. Tight, hot, mine, beautiful. Kaito was straddling him, eyes fluttering, muscles flexing, spine arched. Shincihi wanted to lean up, hold him, kiss him senseless, whisper sweet nothings in his ears.

"Kai." Shinichi breathed out, tugging his hands.

"Shh… Just let me." Kaito murmured, a quiet moan escaping him as he leaned down to place a chaste kiss on the detectives lips. Slowly Kaito raised himself on strong thigh muscles before driving himself down with the force of gravity. His head lolled back on a groan. Shincihi tugged on the shackles again, wanting to hold those slim hips hard enough to bruise, to assist the heated slide. On the next push down he couldn't help but to buck up into that heat, garnering a startled moan. A flicker of a smirk graced Shinichi's lips as he recognised the sound, one he hadn't heard in a long time. His smirk was broken by another groan as Kaito clenched tight around him teasingly as he repeated the motion, making Kaito writhe on top of him. His hole stuttered around his member in a delicious mix of protest and desire.

"More Nichi," Kaito panted, leaning forward for kisses, groaning as it changed the angle. On the next thrust he down right whined at the white hot pleasure that pulsed through him.

"Let me give you more." Shinichi growled, slowing his thrusts and jangling the shackles in emphasis. Kaito groaned, reaching with clumsy hands, too dazed with pleasure for magic tricks. He fumbled with the locks, grunting when he slipped. When they came loose, Shinichi gripped Kaito's hips, definitely bruising the flesh, and slammed him down on his member. He set a hard and frenzied pace. Kaito keened as his body was assaulted by the white hot pleasure. He jerked when Shincihi began to pump him, bringing him closer to the inevitable end.

"Shinichi!" Kaito cried out, cum dirtying their stomachs. He toppled forward as Shinichi kept pounding into him. He let out a quiet whimper when Shinichi released inside of him, painting his insides white. When Shinichi brought him up for a few sloppy kisses, he refused to move despite the gentle prodding. He remained straddling his lover, resting his head on his shoulder.

"You gonna tell me what happened?" Shinichi murmured, voice gruff as he combed his fingers through Kaito's hair. Something inside of him pacing and snarling, hackles raised at the sight of Kaito's weary gaze that had nothing to do with post-coital.

"Nothing, just me being silly." Kaito murmured, nuzzling the shoulder before pressing a kiss to it.

"Kaito." Shinichi murmured, voice tight with concern as he gently grabbed Kaito's chin, tilting his head so that they were looking eye to eye with each other. When Kaito's gaze skittered else where, his concern doubled.

"Tell me or I'll find out on my own. If your this upset, I have a right and duty to know why, not only as your partner but as you boyfriend. So, what has you avoiding looking me in the eye?" Shinichi murmured, caressing Kaito' cheek. Kaito visible debated with himself before sighing in resignation.

"I… everyone keeps saying how they don't understand how you put up with me. Now that I think about it, I don't know why either. So, why do you even bother dealing with me?" Kaito asked, voice turning bitter as his usual suave confidence gone, lost amongst something fragile and broken. Shinichi frowned at his lover in silence. He was going to have to have words with some people, most likely fellow detectives.

"See, you won't even answer me." Kaito murmured miserably, pushing on Shinichi's chest to get off of him. Shincihi instantly wrapped his arms around Kaito, pulling him flush with his chest.

"It's not that. There's so many reasons why your the one for me. I don't know why they can't see it. You… there's so many reasons. I'd need more than just now to name them. You remind me to take beaks, you make me laugh, your always there before, during, and after the murder, you put up with the murders. When I was Conan, your heists were one of the few things keeping me going, a guiding star at night-" His rambling was cut off by Kaito's hands. His face was tilted down, an amused smirk on his lips even as his face flushed scarlet. Shinichi reached to grasp the hands on his mouth, pulling them away after placing a kiss on the palms.

"I thought I was meant to be the romantic." Kaito mumbled, giving Shincihi a small smile.

"I was merely stating facts. I don't flirt."

"Right, you deduce and state what you believe to be true. So all that you've said is what you believe."

"Not what I believe, but what I know." Shinichi corrected, eyes dark and serious. Kaito bit his lip at the sight of those eyes. Shinichi rolled them over, pinning Kaito beneath him, still seated deeply inside.

"You said it before, we're two side of the same coin. I'll tell you as much as I need to, to get you to believe it, to know it with a surety in your bones." Shincihi murmured, voice soft and dark. He leant down, kissing Kaito before giving a gentle thrust. When a soft moan came from the body beneath him, he gave another.

"I'll make sure you won't forget that you're wanted. I'll never let you forget it." Shinichi whispered into Kaito's ears. The tight heat wrapped around him clenched down tightly as if to keep him there.

"I want it hard. Want you to own me, make sure I'll feel it for days." Kaito murmured heatedly, eyes dazed with a different kind of heat, a need. Shinichi immediately obliged giving quick hard thrusts. Kaito's back arched, toes curling, eyes fluttering, and mouth open as a mired of sounds leapt forth from his throat. His screams of ecstasy continued on into the night.

Kaito groaned, attempting to roll over, only to be stopped by arms around his waist, and a member lodged inside of him. The arms tightened around his waist, tugging more firmly to the bare chest behind him. At the tug, a pleasant flare of pain resonated in his hips. Smug satisfaction curled in his chest. There was a huff of air at the base of his neck that had him twisting his body so that he could look his detective in the eyes.

"You're looking me in the eye." Shinichi murmured, a pleased hum emanating from him as he gave Kaito a sleepy smile.

"Yeah. Sorry about last night." Kaito murmured, leaning into Shinichi's hands as it caressed him.

"Baaro, you don't have to be. There's times I wonder if I really deserve you, and if I'm just caging you." Shinichi returned. Kaito gave a puzzled frown before shaking his head and leaning in for a kiss. The movement made the member inside him shift, along with the cum. Both of them groaned.

"Shower?" Shinichi asked, hands moving to Kaito's almost imperceptibly distended stomach.

"I… can you plug me?" Kaito whispered, uncharacteristically shy. Shinichi blushed faintly before reaching between the mattress, grabbing the plug. He gently eased out, both of them groaning. Kaito's groan easing into a whine at how empty he felt until Shinichi eased the plug into him. A happy hum reverberated in his chest as he could finally roll over properly.

"Shower?" Shinichi prompted again, making his way out of the bed. Kaito nodded, making grabbing motions until Shinichi picked him up. Shincihi kicked the bathroom door shut behind them, leaving them to relax under the warm water as they bantered.

 **OMAKE**

Shinichi marched into the police HQ with a fierce scowl on his face, eyes blazing. Police officers scampered out of the way of the teenage detective. His gaze was set on two particular detectives, both of them dear friends of his but they'd crossed one of his steadfast lines that he guarded fiercely. The female detective beside them, her eyes widened as she bit her lip before stepping back.

"You two." Shincihi snarled, everyone in the vicinity going quiet. Taking note of the irate detective, they cleared the area except for the three teenage detectives.

"Yo, Kudo. What's up?" Hattori greeted with a somewhat worried tone, rightfully so.

"Kudo-san?" Hakuba inquired.

"You should know better then to make him doubt himself and me. Watch what you say and how it can be taken. He's been through enough without you making problems. Next time I hear anything similar about this, watch out. Remember, I know how to create an unsolvable murder." Shinichi snarled.

"Kudo-san, I fail to see what you're talking about." Hakuba replied, brows furrowed. Shincihi's gaze snapped to him, pinning him in place. The gaze was the exact same one that he had when chasing murderers, the exact same one that had them confessing before him.

"Yesterday Kaito came home rather upset, of course he refused to tell me at first. Something about how you 'couldn't understand why I put up with him?' Was it? You don't know what I've been though nor do you know the complete story about him." Shincihi murmured quietly, eyes never leaving Hakuba's. they then snapped to Hattori who was beginning to stammer out an apology.

"And you. You should know better Hattori. I consider you a brother at least. You know about the hell both of us have been through. Explain it to Hakuba so you both don't make the same mistake again." Shinichi growled before turning on his heel and marching out of the station, leaving three detectives blinking after him.

"I tried to warn you." Sera commented before heading off on her way.

"Ah damn it. He's mad with us. Better go apologise to 'em both. Come on bastard, you too." Hattori muttered, scratching at the back of his head.

"Why me as well?" Hakuba huffed, a frown contorting his face.

"Because you upset the dragons treasure, that's why. Now come on. I'll give you the bare basics of it as we go." Hattori said, making his way to the Kudo mansion.

 **I hope everyone enjoyed the story! I look forward to any reviews you deign to give me, and I am trying to work on With these Wings. Love ShySecret-chan**


End file.
